Fairy Tale
by Amaya shiro
Summary: Sima Yi is a smart man, never believed in childish stories, but when he met a energatic girl in a new town, his life changed. Will he ever change his views on fairytales? are they really just childish stories? Sima Yix OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dynasty warriors or any of the characters in the game **

_Author's note: this is for my friend, who is obsessed with Sima Yi. The story is inspired by Michael Wong's song, Fairy tale, it's a great song, you should all listen to it xD so enjoy and please review and tell me what you think._

**Warning: eh… just to let you guys know, I am horrible in grammar/spelling, so please ignore any grammar/spelling errors, I do not spell stuff wrong on purpose, so please forgive me for any errors *bows***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You have to believe, believe that we will have a fairy tale ending…_

Sima Yi walked along the paths of Wen district, the times were hard, Dong Zhou has taken over huge parts of China, including his original home. The man has gone mad with his powers, Dong Zhou was no longer loved by the people, he is a monster. Sima Yi sighed and stared up at the sky, he has always been in a rich family, he has never really been in hard times such as this, his brother has moved his whole family into Wen district for safety and his family is now living in fear of Dong Zhou's attack. Once famous and reputable family such as the Sima family, suddenly turned into a group of fleeing peasants. Sima Yi looked down at the dirt road, how did his life turned out liked this? What can he do to change it? He hated the fact that he is so useless, so useless that his family has to live in this waste land. With these thoughts running inside his mind, Sima Yi became frustrated and kicked a small rock lying on the side of the road.

The rock flew and hit a small girl in the head, Sima Yi's eye's widened and ran over to see if the girl was all right. The girl let out a small embarrassed laugh and rubbed her head. He looked down at the girl, she is extremely short he noticed, her face was pale, her eyes were big and full of happiness. He wondered why she was so happy at a time liked this. Sima Yi apologized to the girl for his stupid actions, she just smiled and told him to not worry about it. He bowed and was about to walk away when the girl grabbed his arms. Sima Yi, with a shocked expression on his face, slowly turned around and looked at the girl. She held her hand out happily. "We didn't introduce each other, my name is Wong Xing Hua**" she said. Sima Yi shook her hand in confusion, wondering why she was so interested in his name. "My name is Sima Yi and I apologize again for my actions." He replied. "The Sima family! They are supposed to be smart, right?" she asked, her eyes glimmering. Sima Yi let out a small laugh, the girl's stupidity is just too amusing for him to keep a straight face. "Yes we are a well-educated family." He replied, keeping his head high in the process so he can prove his point. She stared at him with those wide eyes of hers. Moments of silence passed by and Sima Yi started to feel uncomfortable by the girl staring at him for so long and not saying a word. He quickly excused himself and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arms once again. "Hey! You're new to this town, right? How about you let me show you around?" she said in excitement, and without even waiting for a reply, Xing Hua grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the lake.

Sima Yi cannot believe what has just happened to him, meeting a strange girl and being dragged by her two minutes later. For the last 20 minutes, the small girl has been dragging the poor man to all kinds of places and introduced him to all kinds of people. Sima Yi sighed, it is tiring, dealing with a girl like this, but he has no intention of refusing the girl's kindness, not wanting to hurt the poor girl's heart. The girl was so happy that she found a new friend that he couldn't bring himself to refuse her kindness and her strange behaviors, but after another 30 minutes of dragging and running, Sima Yi realized that his legs are going sore and his mouth begging for water. He found himself begging the girl to stop and take a break, he was exhausted and his usual self is calm no more. The girl didn't listen to his pleading and kept going. Sima Yi groaned in frustration and start to threaten the poor girl, saying that if she doesn't stop, he will find some way to lock her in a basement and never let her see the light again. Xing Hua suddenly stopped and looked out at the sky. Sima Yi's eyes widened, wondering if his threat actually worked against the girl. The small girl sat down on the field of grass and stared at the mountains, her eyes focused on the setting sun. Sima Yi stared at her in confusion, what could be so interesting that stopped her from dragging him all over town again? She is practically a brand new person. How can she be so quiet all of a sudden? Out of curiosity, Sima Yi sat next to her and looked at the object that girl has been staring at, the orange sun shined between the mountains. He really wanted to ask Xing Hua why she was staring at the sun that rise and sets everyday, but looking at her serious face, he decided to not interrupt their silence. "It's so beautiful..." she whispered, just loud enough for Sima Yi to hear. He laughed, "What is so special about the sun? You see it everyday, doing the same exact thing, rising and setting." He asked out of curiosity. "It's different everyday, it's like a different fairy tale everyday." She answered, her eyes still focused on the sun. Sima Yi cannot contain his laughter anymore, the girl's stupidity has reaches a limit, he burst out laughing and replied, "there is no such thing as fairy tales, they are made-up childish stories." At first, he thought that Xing Hua will be offended by his comment, but she nothing but smiled. She turned away from the sun and looked at him. "You will never know, maybe you will have your own fairy tale story one day." She said, her eyes glimmered at him with confidence, almost like what she said is going to happen some day.

to be continued –

** note: For those of you who doesn't know much about Chinese culture, we always put the last name first and then the first name, so Wong is her last name and Xing Hua is her first, same with Sima Yi, Sima is his last name (yes he has a double last name) and Yi is his first.

_Author's note…again: hey everyone, thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it xD This story will be a short one, like my Zhao Yun fanfic, so please don't get mad if the story is only 3 chapters long Dx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tale **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty warriors or any of the characters in the game**

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and reading the last chapter of the story xD and once again, forgive me of any grammar/spelling errors Dx_

Sima Yi laid quietly on his bed, the sun has set and the Xing Hua has finally grown tired and let him go home. He was exhausted, his feet were sore from all the running and his brain is numb from hearing the girl's voice, it is amazing how such a small human being can talk so much. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off into sleep when a small servant boy knocked on his door. Sima Yi groaned in annoyance but allowed the boy to come in. The servant walked in slowly and laid a letter along with a package and explained to Sima Yi that the packaged was addressed to him, after his explanations, the boy bowed quickly and left his room. Sima Yi stared at the package, it is rare for people to send packages to the Sima family now, since they have been moving so much, no one hardly knows where they are. He walked slowly towards the package and opened the letter on top of it. It was from Cao Cao, one of the emperor's most powerful warlords, the letter explained how he needed Sima Yi's help to bring China back to peace from Dong Zhou's attacks and he needed a man of intelligence to be his strategist. Sima Yi smiled, he was happy that someone has recognized his talent, but on the other hand, he does not wish to get involved with politics, and his family is already having a hard time fleeing from it. He closed the letter carefully and put it on a small table; all which is left now to open is the package.

The package, as it turns out, was nothing important, it was a purple hat, a strategist hat to be exact. It was lined with gold linings and a jewel in the middle, a string of fur pokes out in the back of hat, almost looking like a tail of an animal, and thinking that wasn't enough, there were two strips of purple cloth hanging from the hat. Sima Yi stared in confusion at the hat, it is definitely not a normal hat for a strategist, but strangely, the more he looks at the hat, the more he likes it, as if the strange hat has some sort of magical powers that draws Sima Yi to it. He took up the hat and put it on his head, the hat laid perfectly on top of his head, Sima Yi stared at himself in the mirror. He let out a small laughed, he looks ridiculous, but it does bring out something inside him that he had never seen before, something powerful, he didn't what it is, but whatever it is, he is quite fond of it. He smiled at himself in the mirror. "_Maybe I will join Cao Cao after all" _he thought to himself.

Cao Cao sighed as he sat in his seat impatiently. It's been a few days since he sent the package and the letter requesting for Sima Yi as his strategist, and still no word, no replies, nothing. Has Sima Yi simply ignored him? Or did one of his idiot servants delivered it to the wrong place? Cao Cao is a well-respected man, but not a patient one, he has no patience to wait for a mere peasant's reply, neither does he want to go down there himself to request for Sima Yi's help, he is not going to lose his face just because of some peasant. However, desperate times calls for desperate measures, over the past few days, Dong Zhou has spread his armies like wild fire, killing off civilians and burned villages as they go, if Cao Cao wants to ever have China back in his hands again, he better do something quick. He sighed, he had no choice, Cao Cao called his two servants before him and told them to get his horse saddled and prepare food for the road, Cao Cao, the reputable warlord, is going to Wen district.

Sima Yi smiled to himself, sitting before him was the great Cao Cao, asking for his help. He couldn't believe Cao Cao will go this far just to asked for his help, he thought that the warlord will just go find someone else, someone not as intelligent as him of course, but someone almost of his intelligence. But here is Cao Cao, sitting in front of him, almost begging him to come to his side and be his strategist. Sima Yi chuckled at the sight of Cao Cao begging him while trying to maintain his reputation, it is priceless. After 20 minutes of Cao Cao's pleading, Sima Yi accepted his offer and told Cao Cao that it would be a pleasure to work with a man such as he. Cao Cao's eyes brightened and told him all of the details of their current situation and telling him that he should be at the castle by the day after tomorrow. Sima Yi nodded and sent the happy Cao Cao away.

Sima Yi walked along the dirt road, he couldn't believe that he just accepted Cao Cao's offer, he is going to have so much power, imagine how much power he can gain from this. He smirked and was still deep in his thoughts of power and fame when a high squeal came from a distance, and before he knew it, he was tackled by a small but powerful object. Sima Yi failed to the floor, still wondering what was the object that hit him when a small face appeared in his vision. He sighed, it was Xing Hua again, of course still as hyper as ever, staring brightly into Sima Yi's eyes. Sima Yi pushed the girl aside and stood up, the small girl fail backwards and fail right on her butt, she let out a small scream of pain and stared angrily at Sima Yi, obviously not too please by his actions. Sima Yi flashed an evil smile and helped her up. "That hurt! Why are you so mean to me today?" she yelled. "Only a fool will think that she will not get anything back for tackling someone out of no where." Sima Yi replied, still with his famous evil smile on his face. Xing Hua made an angry face at him and punch him on the shoulders, it is strange how Sima Yi and her have become so close in such a short time, he almost didn't mind Xing Hua' constant tackle and stupid comments now. She is now apart of his life, she is the first true friend that Sima Yi has ever had. (Sima Yi fan girls: awwww!! Me: shut up! Fools D) He smiled as he watch the short girl tried to punch his face but couldn't because of their huge height difference, he leaned down and pinch her hard on the cheek, she let out a small scream in pain. Sima yi's smile widened, he motioned her to follow him and he led her near the small lake just on the outskirts of town. Xing Hua complained the whole way there, saying how he is always mean to her and one day she will get him back. Sima Yi said nothing but listened to her stupid complains, smiling at her foolishness. After they arrived at the lake, Xing Hua was still complaining, and suddenly, Sima Yi turned around and covered her mouth. "Lucky for you," he said "you will see no more of me by tomorrow." The girl's eyes widened, obviously shocked by his sudden announcement, her face turned from her usual playful face into a serious face. Sima Yi uncovered her mouth, wanting to know what Xing Hua will say, but surprisingly, she said nothing. She just stood there and stared at him. After a few minutes of silence, she slowly opened her mouth and tried to say something. "…Why?" she said. "Cao Cao asked me to be his strategist, I accepted his offer and I am going to leave for his castle tomorrow morning." Sima Yi replied calmly. After his reply, he saw something that has never been in Xing Hua's eyes before, tears, the small girl's eyes started to water and a few drops of tears came down on her face. Xing Hua wiped the tears away quickly and punched Sima YI in the stomach. Sima Yi groaned in pain and covered his stomach. "Why didn't you tell earlier? I want to go with you too! I am sure I will be of some use… Take me with you, please?!" she yelled, still with those big, watery eyes. Sima Yi stood up slowly, trying to calm the girl down. "I can't take you, cao Cao doesn't allow others to come with me." He said, still trying to calm her down. Xing Hua sniffed and nodded. Sima Yi wrapped his arms around the small girl, calming her, and telling her that they will meet again. The small girl nodded again and they said their good-byes.

Sima Yi arrived at the castle, exhausted from the trip, he walked slowly up the steps of the castle and walked into the castle. He was making his way through the giant hallway when he heard someone calling his name, he turned around and was shock by what he saw, Xing Hua is standing right in front of him, waving at him in a maid's outfit. Sima Yi looked down, not knowing what to do. _"What is she doing here?"_ he thought to himself.

-to be continued-

Muahahahhaha well that's it everyone, ironic, no? hahahaha good luck, Sima yi :D well anyways, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 3**

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long, I have been quite lazy lately… sorry about that . anyways, here is chapter 3_

Sima Yi's eyes widened, Xing Hua was waving at him and yelling his name over and over again. He didn't know what to do, should he ignore her? Or wave back? Sima Yi walked past Xing Hua quietly with the other generals without even looking at the girl. Xing Hua's face start to turn red and she began following and calling his name even louder than before. Sima Yi sighed and continued to ignore her. The smaller general in blue made a confused expression and looked at Sima Yi. "Do you know this girl, my lord?" the general asked. "No…" Sima Yi lied. The smaller general nodded and asked one of the servants to drag the small girl away. Sima Yi apologized to her mentally, but he had no choice, what would the people say if they found out he befriended an idiot like Xing Hua. He let out a long sigh and continued to walk in the hall with the general.

Sima Yi was still following the general when the small man led into a room, it was full of colorful costumes and hats. A tall figure appeared and glides towards them, it is the most interesting creature, Sima Yi is sure it was human, but the confusing part was if the human is a man or a woman. The figure is too tall for to it be a woman, but the cloths the tall figure is wearing is definitely not any normal man would be caught wearing. After a few minutes, he decided that the tall figure in front of him is a man, the small general introduced the tall man to Sima Yi. The tall girlish man is named Zhang He and he handles the army's uniforms and other costumes. Zhang He walked up to Sima Yi and looked him up and down, he shook his head and took a step back. "No offense, my lord, but your robe that you are wearing has no taste in it what so ever!" Zhang He commented. A ball of anger formed in Sima Yi's heart, he had spent hours picking out the right outfit for today, and he finally chose the most beautiful robe in his closet, it was a royal blue and it has shiny silver lining on the edge of the long, wide sleeves. It was his favorite robe, and now this man, who obviously have the weirdest taste, is telling him that this robe has no taste? That is ridiculous! Zhang He walked in his giant closet full of robes and took out a purple robe with long ribbons on the sleeves. Sima Yi stared, that is probably the tackiest robe he has ever seen, but before he can kindly reject the robe, Zhang He is already dumping the robe on Sima Yi's head and forcing him in the robe, he pushed the poor guy into the changing room and locked the door, telling Sima Yi that he has to change. Sima Yi sighed, after a few minutes, he came out in the purple robe, surprisingly, the robe fit perfectly on his body. Even though the robe's weird color still is kind of tacky for his taste, he found himself liking the robe, it is in the highest quality of fabric and it looked really good on him. Zhang He gave Sima Yi a thumb up and glides to the other side of the room; he took out some brush and hair products and walked back to Sima Yi. Sima Yi was soon seated in a chair and the tall man was tying Sima yi's long black into a neat bun on top of his head. He put the hat Cao Cao gave SIma Yi a few days before neatly on his head, it sat perfectly and gave a scent of pride and intelligent. Sima Yi grinned at the mirror, this is his new look that he will have when he conquered the world.

Sima Yi walked slowly back to his new room, it has been an exhausting day, Zhang he has been bothering him about clothing choices and dumping new robes on him and told him to try all of them on, Sima Yi finally how a woman must feel, looking through thousands of robes until she finds a perfect robe that will please her husband, that must have been exhausting. He suddenly envy these women, their lives are so much harsher than a man's. Sima Yi opened the door to his room and to his surprise, the room was a mess, the bed was not made, his cloths were scattered everywhere and his books were sitting unorganized on the shelves, and like that wasn't enough, Xing Cai walked in, still in her maid's outfit, she smiled and waved and him. Sima Yi couldn't say anything, nothing will come out of his mouth. After a few minutes of silence, he finally got himself together and walked up to Xing Hua. "what… what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, I was supposed to help with the kitchen staff but they kind of kicked me out after I made a few tiny mistakes." She answered. "What kind of mistakes?" he asked curiously. "It's really nothing, I just broke a few dozen plates, and I destroyed the chef's favorite pot, but he was overreacting, not like this is a big deal." Xing Hua answered casually. Sima Yi's eyes widened, no one can cause that much trouble in one day, he didn't even think that was humanly possible until today. "but what are you doing HERE?" He asked again. "Lord Cao Cao says I should come here." She answered cheerfully. Sima Yi mumbled under his breath, so this Cao Cao dumped a useless, trouble-making girl on him, huh? How clever. Sima Yi walked passed Xing Hua silently and into the bath, he felt the water in the wooden tub, it was cold, he sighed and walked back out. "the water in the bath is cold, xing hua, how am I supposed to take a bath with such a cold water?" He asked with a frown on his face. Xing Hua jumped and ran to the bath, she put hot water in the bath and apologized to Sima Yi for her clumsiness. He nodded and told her that it was okay and walked into the bath. Finally, some peace and quiet, Sima Yi thought to himself. He took off his robes and got in the bath, the water was still a little cold but it was the temperature that he could live. SIma Yi stared at the ceiling and was enjoying the silence when suddenly Xing Hua barge into the bath. Sima Yi quickly sit up and hide most of his body under the water, Xing Hua blushed and turned her back to Sima Yi. "I am sory… I was just wondering.. where do I put the scrolls?" she asked, holding up the two small scrolls in her hand. Sima Yi turned his head away, a small hint of red in his cheeks. "Just.. put it on the bookshelf." He said awkwardly. Xing Hua gave a quick nod and ran out. Sima Yi's body relaxed and he let himself slid slowly into the water. "Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun…" he said to himself sarcastically.


End file.
